noxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nox Classes
NoX Classes Below is a quick go over and tactics list of the various classes in NoX. Do not treat this as a definitive list of play types, the game has a near infinite list of possible styles. The best way to find what works best for you is to play until you find what you don't die as much with. This game takes time to master. The Wizard The wizard is the single largest magic user in the game. With some of the harshest spells, and best defensive and offense combos a good wizard can literally take out dozens of the opposing team. The addition of traps, that act much like mines and hold 3 spells each makes him even more feared. A few common wizard player types: The spammer With wizards a spammer is generally a player that constantly uses the following spells/weapons. Missiles Of Magic Fireball Energy Bolt Fireball Staff Triple Fireball Staff Lightning Staff Using these spells can actually be very effective and take out many opponents at a time. However it also draws the attention and annoyance of the more skilled players and you can bet you won't be alive for very long after every spawn. The assassin Not as prevalent as in the past the assassin is still a very effective play type. Utilizing the spell invisibility and a few of the instant death combos he can strike from cover and re hide before anyone notices him. Assassins also generally make good use of the wizards trap compliment. The trapper The trapper generally plays like the assassin except he does not reveal himself to take out a player. Preferring to lay down traps and lie in wait, striking to finish anyone not instantly destroyed by his devilish contraptions. The defender The defender is the most hated player type of them all. Although effective, the style of this play annoys other players to no end. Using all of the defensive spells to drain and weaken his opponent to the point of being helpless. Against anyone but a pro type this generally results in an easy (a bit delayed) kill. The aimbotter An aimbotter is a player that lives for the deathray. He does nothing but use the deathray, even to the exclusion of spells that may help him at times. Intense practice with this weapon can create high precision and very very quick kills. A good aimbotter can kill an entire room of players in one go. the problem is that an aimbotter is weak vs the pro and defender styles of play. The pro The pro style requires years of fine tuning and constant play to master. The best of the best wizards play in this style. The pro is a wizard that has every single style of play in his 5 spell sets. A spell for every situation and foe, the pro player is the most dangerous player by far. The Conjurer The conjurer uses a mix of martial and magical abilities to lay waste to his foes. The added ability to summon monsters to fight on his side and a variation of the wizards traps with the ability to move makes this class well rounded. The conjurer has some of the most powerful and devastating spells and weapons in the game. The problem is that they are generally slower and more easily evaded then those of the warrior or the wizard. A few common conjurer player types: The fonner The fonner is not very well accepted in the game. Using the spell Force Of Nature (FON) randomally and then blinking away before his foe can react. The properties of the spell allow it to bounce off of walls and is instant death to all that it touches. The fireballer The fireballer is generally a newer player, he uses the fireball staff because of a lack of experience with the other weapons of the class. The archer The archer is a competent player and one that should be well respected. It takes time to master the use of a bow with the conjurer and any that truly do are able to stand against to the best of the wars and wizes. Using the spell pixies to create an instant death after a crossbow shot an archer can also use a common game bug to remove the reload time for his weapon and allow him to move right away. * Bug: Use one of the taunt keys or a spell to cease reload on the bow The summoner The summoner relies on his many options of monsters to fight mostly for him. Using such spells as meteor and Fist Of Vengence (FOV) behind a wall of buffed and angry creatures. Generally not the best of players, a summoner with the right tactics and monster set can wreck real damage. The bomber The bomber is annoying, very annoying. Setting up mobile land mines and sending them off to chase you down and hurt you is probably the laziest tactic in the game. It is ineffective vs experienced players who have long understood how to remove a bomber threat, yet can win many a game of Arena or Elim vs newer players. Over all it is a good tactic and can distract even the best of players. The stunner Woe be the stunner, for all players shall chase him down and create a blood orgy. Making use of the conjurer spell stun a stunner is able to make another con or wiz immobile and have an easy shot and take down. Generally a bomber con is also a stunner con. This tactic does not impede warriors as well as the spell only slows them (because of their strength). The pro Pro cons are beyond devastating, the sheer amount of abilities and tactics available to the class create hundreds of different reactions to any situation. A pro con easily stands vs a pro wiz or pro war. The Warrior The warrior is often the first class a player takes too. It is also the toughest class to kill. Warriors are NoX's equivalent of tanks, well armored and wielding massive physical combative abilities. A few common warrior player types: The rammer The rammer generally hides behind his shield and reflects attacks, waiting for the perfect chance to berserker charge and kill his foe. Rammers are allmost allways new players and will soon find themselves an easy target for cons and wizes. The swordsman The swordsman is quick and deadly. Swords are the 2nd fastest class of warriors weapons in the game. Adding extra damage over the even faster weapons they are a good balance and a good choice. The mauler The mauler uses the most damaging and slowest of the nox weapons, the War hammer. A bit slow, this weapon deals massive damage in a large radius and can kill more then one player with a single swing. Generally inexperienced players equip themselves with plate armor for this play type. * Spoiler: Metal armor takes more damage from a wizards electrical attacks. The noob staffer Yes, there is a cheap way to kill with a warrior. Using a plain wooden staff you can spam attacks onto a foe faster then they can react. Noob staffers are fairly effective but doomed to failure unless they are on a map with enchanted staffs. As these staffs do not block spells as the Great Sword and shields do it is a risk to wield. The macer Small war maces and short swords are fast as hell. Using these weapons you can fit in a lot of attacks into the space of time where you'd normally only get one or two. While dealing less damage they make the perfect finisher after a ram. The delusional king of nox (Eiot) Generally believing themselves to be the self proclaimed king of nox. These warriors usually consider themselves to be pro of the class in question but sadly this is not true. They may even brag about killing you in a desperate attempt to throw you off guard. Don't be fooled and just keep smacking. The pro Beware the pro warrior, for he is neigh unkillable. Pro warriors are truly the definition of a tank, taking damage and trailing your every step without fail. Years of practice have honed this players skills to the point where he can stand vs any other. Final Thoughts All of the classes in NoX are pretty well balanced, although there is always claims of overpowered classes. The simple fact remains that any of the best of the various classes can take out any of the others. This game was made for every style of play you can imagine. It is addictive and hard to leave, be warned. This may be the last and only game you ever play.